


petals drift through crossing winds

by rosegoldblood



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fiction, Fix-It of Sorts, I have no self control, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, it really depends on what you choose to believe, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldblood/pseuds/rosegoldblood
Summary: hilda, with her glowing pink hair and confident stride, had given marianne a chance. but she couldn't come out of this alive.marianne, with her mellow smile and quiet happiness, had changed hilda's life. but she couldn't come out of this alive.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	petals drift through crossing winds

**Author's Note:**

> i have no self-control and i'm a terrible person. sorry for the crappy summary oof. the title is from the song 'ultimately'.
> 
> \- mel x

_"i'm... i'm so sorry, hilda. i..."_

_"it's okay, marianne. these things happen in war."_

_and yet neither of them moved._

_-_

marianne felt the pulse of aura between her fingers, beneath her palms, ready to strike. ready to kill.

she'd seen it a hundred times before, in battles that had long come to pass, hidden away in her mind - enemies erupting into a pillar of green light, bright, shining, sparkly. almost beautiful, if not for the screams and the blood. the scorched flesh left behind. she'd spare them no thought as she continued on, but now...

not with hilda. how could she move on with her? she'd always been a visionary for marianne, back in their academy days. everything about her was vivid and brilliant. she was everything marianne had wanted to be yet never could become. outgoing, admired, brave enough to laugh and talk with her classmates. and through all of that, she had chosen marianne, chose to be friends with _her_ out of everyone in the monastery. 

why didn't hilda join edelgard? it would've been so easy. a few pages of paperwork to give to seteth or _whoever_ it was who took charge of the houses, and they would've been together. they would be in this war _together,_ changing the world side-by-side, taking on whatever challenge was thrown their way. and because marianne had been so stupid and careless, now they had to fight each other. on the wrong sides of the battlefield, neither of them sure whether they were ready to throw the other away.

hilda had given marianne a second chance. it wouldn't be fair to defeat her now, after she'd given so much.

but war was never fair.

-

freikugel thrummed in hilda's hands, waiting to bring death upon its enemies. hilda wasn't so eager.

marianne seemed so much more confident and happy. hilda could see it in the way she raised her head ever so slightly higher, the dark circles underneath her eyes gone, the livelier spring in her step. it just made things worse. marianne had come so far without her, and who was she to obstruct that? 

she had always been so sad and gloomy back in the academy, but hilda saw something in her. instead of a depressed, withdrawn student or someone with the crest of a beast, she saw (and this was something hilda was _quite_ proud of), a talented mage who could make a difference in the world. the soft smile on her face when she talked to birds and mice and dorte the horse, the rare moments when she thought no one was looking - it was a sight to behold.

hilda had come into marianne's life expecting to help the latter. and in the harpstring moon when marianne left the golden deer to join the black eagles, hilda realised that her own life had been changed, too.

hilda should've been more careful. if she was, maybe this wouldn't be happening.

-

a cluster of pink and blue flowers rustled in the wind, and marianne found herself thinking of hilda.

"oh, marianne!" a sweet voice echoed out from behind her.

"hilda, why... are you here?"

the other leaned in and giggled just like she had seven years ago. some things never changed. "well, aren't i allowed to see my lovely wife?" marianne blushed as hilda took her hand, humming. " _marianne von goneril._ wow... i can't believe it." she laughed again. "actually, i can. i knew you couldn't resist me."

marianne tucked the flower behind hilda's ear. "you're right." her voice was warm and soft as she smiled shyly. "i can't."

"i actually do have a reason to be here, though. you have to come back to the estate. the countess varley is here, and wouldn't we just love to have dinner with her?" hilda cooed. "they're getting the feast ready now, so i thought i'd come to fetch you myself to get ready."

"oh... that's lovely. it would be nice to see bernadetta again. but you could have just sent someone else," marianne murmured, red dusting her cheeks, "you didn't have to run all the way from the castle to here." she laced her and hilda's fingers together. "i know you don't like working... and running."

hilda swept into a bow and kissed marianne's scarred hand. "why, m'lady, you make everything worth it. i feel like trying for you." she held out her gloved arm and smiled as bright as the sun, and for a moment marianne felt thankful that they had both survived the war together. there was no other reality that could have come to pass. "now, love... shall we?"

marianne took hilda's arm. "yes. we shall."

-


End file.
